tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Assassin (Fate/Revive)
|master= Rin Tohsaka |jspirit= 猿飛佐助 |alignment= Chaotic Neutral |phantasm= A |strength= B |endurance= C |agility= A+ |mana= C |luck= B+ |cskill1= Presence Concealment |cskill1value= EX |skill1= Ninjitsu Mastery |skill1value= EX |skill2= Clairvoyance |skill2value= B |skill3= Protection from Wind |skill3value= B |np1= Sanada Jūyūshi no Densetsu |np1target= Anti-Unit (Self) |np1rank= A+++ }} |master= Protagonist |jspirit= 猿飛佐助 |alignment= Chaotic Neutral |phantasm= A |strength= B |endurance= C |agility= A+ |mana= C |luck= B+ |cskill1= Presence Concealment |cskill1value= EX |skill1= Ninjitsu Mastery |skill1value= EX |skill2= Clairvoyance |skill2value= B |skill3= Protection from Wind |skill3value= B |np1= Sanada Jūyūshi no Densetsu |np1target= Anti-Unit (Self) |np1rank= A+++ }}|affiliation = Rin Tohsaka's Servant (Fate/Revive) Protagonist's Servant (Fate/Reverse)|gender = Male|height = 5'7"|weight = 145 lbs|birthp = Japan|hairc = Black|eyec = Yellow|enemy = Anyone affiliated with the Tokugawa Shogunate|imagecol = Red|qualclasses = |likes = Technology|dislikes = Laws that cause isolation|talent = Ninjitsu|franchise = Fate|appearances = Fate/Revive Fate/Reverse}} "I could wish for the past to change, I mean I have every right to. But I won't. What happened afterwards only proves how correct I was in the end. My defiance may have almost costed my legend to be erased from human history, but it doesn't matter now since it was worth it." - Assassin Assassin (アサシン, Asashin) is the Assassin-class Servant of Rin Tohsaka in the Revived Holy Grail War of ''Fate/Revive''. He also appears in ''Fate/Reverse'', becoming a Servant of the Protagonist. Profile Identity Assassin's True Name is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sarutobi_Sasuke Sarutobi Sasuke]' '(猿飛佐助, Sarutobi Sasuke), a ninja who is known in popular Japanese culture to have served the Sanada samurai clan during the time of the Sengoku Era as one of the Sanada Ten Brave's (真田十勇士, ''Sanada Jūyūshi), regarded as the leader of the group. The legend and existence of Assassin has been argued for almost a quarter of a millennium. The name ‘Sasuke Sarutobi’ is said to have been the name of an anti-Tokugawa ninja from a story told to children during a time of animosity towards the Shogunate. Some historians believe that the ninja was based on a historical one called '''Sasuke Kōzuki (上月佐助, Kōzuki Sasuke) who was regarded as Japan’s finest ninja and in some cases Nisuke Sarutobi (猿飛仁助, Sarutobi Nisuke). His legend has become fabricated and obscured as something of an enigmatic folklore told through mouth due to his enemies wanting to erase any record of history that dares to mention his name. Another questionable topic about the character is his death, it is disputed that he killed himself rather than be captured (Assassin is reputed to be able evade even impossible odds) while he got caught in a trap, this never occurred as Assassin’s death was caused by something else entirely different. In truth, the names Sarutobi Sasuke, Kōzuki Sasuke and Sarutobi Nisuke all belonged to one person, and how that person truly lived was never known because the Tokugawa shogunate mostly wiped out any knowledge or record of Assassin after he was killed, though a record of his actual life does actually exist somewhere in Akasha. It is also worth noting that despite being considered a ninja of the Koga clan, he was in fact a ninja of the Iga. Assassin is also confirmed to be a Counter Guardian. Life Originally just an orphan who learned how to climb and jump from monkeys, he was discovered by an old man who revealed himself to be a ninja of the Iga clan, Assassin became a ninja through the teachings of the old man. He managed to distinguish himself as a very skilled and powerful ninja and eventually became an elite shinobi, the greatest of them all. Assassin eventually went to serve the samurai Sanada Masayuki and assisted in aiding his lord’s sons Nobuyuki and Nobushige (Sanada Yukimura) during battle, whom would treat Assassin like a brother, Assassin felt that he had chosen the very people who would change the country for the better so he dedicated his life to them. Though it is not known in human history, one of Assassin's earliest missions after beginning his service to the Sanada was to locate Masayuki's eldest daughter Okuni, whom would eventually be known as Lady Muramatsu, Assassin eventually had to rescue Muramatsu from a Dead Apostle (死徒, Shito) when he reached Kuwana in Owari. To Assassin, Muramatsu was the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on, but he knew there will never be a way for the two of them be together, so Assassin accepted the marriage Muramatsu had with Oyamada Shigemasa and spent time with other women to compensate it, though he did make a vow to keep an eye on and protect Muramatsu's husband and son on her behalf. Assassin believed that Japan and its people should experience the outside world more, the moment he first laid eyes on the man known as Tokugawa Ieyasu, the ninja had a vision of Tokugawa’s goals and it's consequences, Assassin knew at that very moment that Ieyasu had to be stopped for the sake of Japan's future. Since that day until his death, Assassin had made thirteen attempts on Ieyasu’s life, he became a well and truly feared enemy among the Tokugawa, even more so than his own masters. The disgust for the Tokugawa grew much worse when a samurai serving them, Hattori Hanzō (who also studied the Iga ninja arts), was regarded as Japan’s best ninja, when in truth Hanzō, despite being a competent samurai, was actually a terribly poor excuse for an assassin, this act caused Assassin’s ire towards other assassins in general. Assassin witnessed and was present in many battles in the Sengoku Era while he was under the service of the Sanada clan. Many of these battles include Omosu (1580), Temmokuzan (1582), Odawara Castle (1590), Ueda Castle (1600) and both Sieges of Osaka Castle (1614-15). Unfortunately, Tokugawa Ieyasu prevailed against Ishida Mitsunari at Sekigahara in 1600 and established the Tokugawa Shogunate, forcing Assassin along with his master Nobushige into exile. Despite this, Assassin still continued to make Ieyasu, his family and his followers lives hell. When his master decided to join Hideyori Toyotomi to fight against the Tokugawa, Assassin also joined along with other ninjas who for many years dedicated their lives to protect Nobushige. The odds were against the Toyotomi, but Assassin clinged to the hope that they would prevail and defeat the Tokugawa. Meanwhile, he noticed that his master was gazing in the distance with an expression he never used before, but Assassin assumed it may be because of the odds being against them, unless they play their parts right and turn the battle around. Despite all the effort, things went from bad to worse, Assassin saw that the rest of the Ten Braves were being killed off one by one, Saizo was killed while making a beeline for the Tokugawa camp, the Miyoshi brothers killed themselves after taking too many wounds, an act that prevented the enemy from slaying them personally. Soon he was the last of the Ten Braves left alive, his master Nobushige decided on one last attack on Ieyasu and Assassin rushed to aid his master as fast as he could. However, by the time he reached him, Nobushige was too exhausted to fight back after slaying so many samurai and he himself was slain by a samurai named Nishio Nizaemon. Seeing his master die and that all hope to stop the Tokugawa lost, Assassin went berserk, brutally killing Nizaemon in cold blood before proceeding to annihilate the rest of the Tokugawa army. His rampage was cut short when three arrows fatally hit him in the back, he looked to find that it was a woman resembling Muramatsu who shot him, limping his way towards her before collapsing, he gave her a bittersweet and gentle smile before finally leaving this world. Appearance Assassin is a man of average height. On his head, he has stylish, spiky black hair and a pair of unnatural yellow eyes on his face. He wears a red headband which which displays the Sanada clan's symbol (Rokumonsen, the six coins emblem) in the middle whenever Assassin activates one of the unique abilities from the Sanada Jūyūshi no Densetsu. Surrounding his neck is a long, blood red scarf with a torn end on His upper torso is almost exposed save for the bandages wrapped around his right arm and the dark red ninja arm gear on his left the shinobi sword Reppūkiri is strapped around to his back. Assassin's lower body is mostly covered with thin hakama pants down to below the knees where there are bandages wrapped around his lower leg and feet, where he has dark brown sandals. Around his waist is an assortment of ninja gear (kusarigama, kodachi, blowgun, dynamite, grappling hook etc.) wrapped and tied around him, the sword Kasumikiri is horizontally strapped behind him. Personality Assassin at best is a very laid-back individual whose biggest personality trait is his wit, though at times, he can be shown to be mischievous or sarcastic depending on the mood. But when the situation calls for it, Assassin shows a side that makes it clear how loyal and determined he is in completing his objective. He is very knowledgeable about many things to the point that his Master Rin Tohsaka and Shirou Emiya are amazed by how much he knows, though Assassin tends to chalk it up as something beneficial and a necessity in his line of work. During battle, Assassin unintentionally makes a habit of himself being someone who sees the brighter side of having to fight in a deathmatch, which sometimes causes his opponent to think he's literally making fun of them, if it wasn't for the fact that he's giving off a very dangerous aura. Despite having trained as a shinobi with such an efficiency, Assassin disagrees with the concept that ninjas should cast away human emotion and truly become 'shadows' in order to be a master of ninjitsu. Assassin considers himself a servant of freedom, someone who prefers to live how they want to live and do what they want to do. But sadly he wasn't able to be someone like that because of the choices he made when he was alive, but Assassin doesn't regret how things went for him when he was alive since defying destiny was a freedom of choice he took upon. The only thing he laments on is that he simply didn't bring victory to the Sanada went it was needed the most, but he feels that being summoned by Rin is a way to make up for his failure. Assassin admits that when he ended up in the Throne of Heroes, he made himself completely distant towards everything, just wallowing in his despair that he failed to complete his objective in stopping the Tokugawa and the fact that his friends died fighting for it. He just became a hollow person on the inside so he had no qualms of ending up being a Counter Guardian. It was his summoning by Rin and the information of the present-day world inserted into him that snapped Assassin out of this trance. As he was being pulled into the realm of the living, Assassin came to a realization that he can still continue to succeed where he first failed and decided that he will once again be the dedicative ninja that his masters always trusted. Assassin still holds a bitter contempt for the Tokugawa, this would put him at odds with any Heroic Spirit who pledge loyalty to the Tokugawa Shogunate, that includes anyone from a time after the Sengoku period. After reading through the history of Japan showing what happened after he died, Assassin sees that in the end, his intuition about the clan was indeed proven to be correct. While the Tokugawa did bring peace to Japan, it was all for the wrong reasons as they began a rule filled with xenophobia and extreme national patriotism for hundreds of years. Even after the Tokugawa were overthrown, that xenophobic, patriotic view that the Shogunate left behind lead Japan and its people in a massive global war as an enemy of the world, and in the end they paid a devastating heavy price for it. Despite that the country recovered significantly (with some help from the Americans no less), what the Tokugawa left to the people with their racial nationalist view still lingers in Japanese society today. Assassin clearly states that even if the Grail is truly a wish granting device that performs miracles and not what it is now, he still wouldn't use it to change Japan's history, because doing so would mean that an important lesson learned would be forgotten forever. There are many figures from the Sengoku period that Assassin has many opinions of, be they serious or pretty comical. He describes his master Nobushige Sanada as a 'Shirou Emiya who accepts his limitations', Katō Kiyomasa as an 'S-Class evil bastard', Hattori Hanzō as a 'loser with an overinflated ego' and Shimazu Yoshihiro, Tachibana Muneshige and Konishi Yukinaga as 'the only samurai in the war who truly had a human heart'. In Fate/Reverse, Assassin's personality is more or less the same, but he has developed a friendly rivalry with Astolfo when it comes to who can pull off the most mischievous pranks. He also has a teacher/student relationship with Hassan of Serenity, giving her lessons on how to become a much better assassin. In his spare time, Assassin also teaches the light-elf Gunnbjörg how to make Japanese food. Role Fate/Revive His Master Rin Tohsaka has hoped to summon a powerful Servant, possibly of one of the three Knight classes, but ended up summoning Assassin instead. At first, Assassin's Master was displeased with the way her summoning a Servant went, but Assassin responded to her that she didn't just summon an Assassin Servant, but the strongest one in the class, not to mention having been given a bonus boost of Strength, Agility and Endurance Rank due to geographical homefield advantage. At this point, Rin asks Assassin for his true identity, which he does making his Master realize that he may be right with what he stated after all. Rin and Assassin, along with Shirou Emiya, prepare to meet Luviagelita Edelfelt and her Servant and do battle with them, though the purpose behind it was to test the capabilities of both Servant. Before they leave Tohsaka mansion, Assassin uses his ninjitsu to disguise himself in order to fool opponents into thinking he was one of the nineteen Hassan-i-Sabbah, the ruse works as Luvia and Rider seem to think his true identity is one of the Hashashin leaders. Despite Rider being stronger and faster, Assassin manages to fight the Servant on even ground. However before they continue their battle, Archer intervenes by shooting an arrow meant for Assassin, which takes off his disguise thus revealing his true appearance. Befre Archer can begin another attack, Caster appears and ambushes all Servants and Masters present with his statue warriors. Despite being ambushed and outnumbered, Assassin and Shirou manage to protect Rin and escape to safety. After a conversation between him, his Master and Shirou about Caster, Rin tasks Assassin in trying to locate where Caster has set up his workshop. However, this proves to be difficult since Caster isn't using any of the usual locations a magus would set up his hideout. After another day of searching for where Caster could be hiding, Kyouzou Shirasagi along with Archer launch an assault on Tohsaka manor. Assassin is forced to deal with Archer while his Master and Shirou deal with Kyouzou and the evil spirits summoned by the necromancer. Assassin manages to fight well against the Servant of the Bow, who is none other than Xerxes. But then Archer summons his ultimate Noble Phantasm, Anauša Anûšiya. Things look bleak for Assassin until Caster shows up with statue warriors again, but this time he brought Berserker (who is completely invincible) who decapitates Archer. Assassin manages to escape and rejoin his Master and Shirou. When Luviagelita and Rider arrive, Assassin and the other retreat from Tohsaka manor. While Luvia and Rider try to find either the Masters of Saber and Lancer in order to ask for their aid in the fight against the Caster/Berserker alliance, Assassin continues his search for Caster's hideout. He senses Caster and Berserker ambushing Lancer and Rider along with their Masters at the shopping mall and helps them escape when they get to the rooftop and are then ambushed by Berserker. After Raymond Ezard and Lancer head for Fuyuki docks to settle the score with Harold Radcliffe and Saber, Assassin notices that the Caster/Berserker alliance will use it as an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. Assassin warns Luvia and Rider about this and lead them to the Fuyuki docks while Rin and Shirou end up being confronted by Caster's Master. Assassin manages to reach Raymond and Lancer in time and manages to successfully damage Berserker's helmet, making the mad Servant invisible no more. Assassin helps Raymond, Lancer, Luvia and Rider in escaping while the Caster/Berserker alliance finish off Harry Radcliffe and the D.M.E.S. taskforce. Assassin eventually shows up along with his Master and Shirou to Luvia's residence where he shares a bottle of warm sake with Rider and Lancer and converses with them about the situation that is the Revived Holy Grail War and the certain things that happened in their legend. Assassin reveals his true identity as Sarutobi Sasuke and explains his origins to the other two Servants. With an alliance between the three teams officially formed, Rin has Assassin continuing to look for Caster's whereabouts, though in the end it is Raymond who finds out that Caster is hiding at the Nagusame Shrine in Shinto. As Raymond, Rin, Shirou, Luvia and Lancer head for Caster's hideout, Berserker and Jubstacheit von Einzbern intercept them. Assassin stays behind to fight Berserker while the others escape to deal with Caster. Assassin manages to fight bravely against Berserker, even using all the unique skills of his fellow Sanada Braves members to the point that he manages to critically injure Berserker. However Berserker delivers the fatal blow with his scythe. In his final moments, Assassin finally comes to the realization of what his lord and friend Nobushige thought when he had that distant look during his final days at Osaka Castle, and thus he accepts his defeat, knowing that Lancer will be able to take care of Berserker personally as he begins to fade. Assassin becomes the fifth Servant to be eliminated. Fate/Reverse Originally a Masterless Servant carrying out orders for Queen Justeaze, he first appears alongside Astolfo coming to the aid of the Protagonist and Saber before guiding them to Grail Castle. Assassin and Astolfo become Servants of the Protagonist along with Saber as they find to uncover the answers behind the unusual phenomenon happening in the Reverse Side of the World. Abilities He is called the "Strongest of the Assassin-class Servants" for a very good reason. Because he is a Japanese Heroic Spirit summoned in his home country, Assassin is given a geographical boost and home field advantage which enables him to fight even the three knight Servant Classes for a long period of time. With those boosted stats and careful strategy planning, Assassin could actually defeat Archer unless Archer activates his Anauša Anûšiya Noble Phantasm. His very presence is unable to be sensed or traced by anyone, be they a human, Servant, Dead Apostle or an animal thanks to his Presence Concealment and Ninjitsu Mastery Personal Skill, even Caster won't be able to track him with his magecraft. Rin Tohsaka in Fate/Revive and the Protagonist in Fate/Reverse are the only people who can sense where Assassin is since their status as his Masters via Command Seals enables an active link with their Servant. Much of Assassin's fighting prowess and intelligence gathering stems from his Ninjitsu Mastery, which is an EX Rank Personal Skill. It is one that is similar to the Imperial Privilege skill that Caster has along with a certain other emperor have, only that this skill allows a Servant to master other class and personal skills to utilize as a master ninja, which not only requires just stealth and intelligence but other abilities, such as the exclusive, mysterious ‘Ninpō’ ability. This skill originates that ninjas and shinobi learned all kinds of subjects in regards to stealth, intelligence and combat, such as literacy, numeracy, acrobatics, astrology, herbalism, medicine, usage skills of many devices and contraptions, communication and language skills. For Assassin, the relevant skills available to utilize are Item Construction, Bravery, Disengage, Expert of Many Specializations, Instinct, Librarian of Stored Knowledge, Presence Detection, Projectile and Vitrification. Assassin has this skill because he was considered as one of the finest and deadliest shinobi of his time. He is immune to any Wind element attacks with Protection from Wind since Assassin himself is able to use attacks that requires the Wind element, not to mention that his jumping ability is known in legend to defy gravity by going higher. He also has the Personal Skill Clairvoyance, giving him a much more perceptive eyesight of what is going on around him and be able to predict the next move, Assassin has this skill because he correctly predicted the future consequences of Tokugawa's rule of Japan. In the situation where close combat is inevitable, Assassin fights with his dual kodachis, Reppūkiri (烈風切, "Gale cutter") and Kasumikiri (霞切, "Mist cutter"), or his kusarigama Arashikiba (嵐牙, "Tempest Fang"). Assassin's expertise go even a step further in terms of skill and power with his already activated Noble Phantasm, Sanada Jūyūshi no Densetsu, where he can utilize the unique abilities of the other nine members of the Sanada Ten Braves, including his own. Because of his strength and prowess for an Assassin-class Servant, there are rumors that he and one other Heroic Spirit are superior candidates for the Grand Assassin Servant position.Category:Fate/Revive Category:Character (Fate/Revive) Category:Servant (Fate/Revive) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Servants Category:Assassin Class Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Asian Heroic Spirits Category:Japanese Heroic Spirits Category:Assassin Category:Assassin-class Servants Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Servant (Fate/Reverse) Category:ClarentBloodArthur